


Happy Halloween

by crazywalls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, Dress Up, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to go to a Halloween party even though he hates parties and dressing up because he knows Dean will be there. He's sure he will just spend the whole night miserable and watching Dean but things turn out differently when Dean bumps into him. But what are his intentions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel had been strolling around the store for over twenty minutes now. He had had no idea what to pick. He didn’t even know what he was doing here. Well, actually he did, but he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.

The Halloween party would take place in seven hours and he didn’t have a costume, much less the guts to go there. With a sigh he pulled out his phone and called his big brother who picked up after a few rings.

Cas took a deep breath. “Gabriel, I need your help.”

“Hey Cassie, what’s up? Where are you? Couldn’t find you anywhere after school,” Gabriel chattered.

“I’m at the costume shop… I need something for tonight but I don’t know what to pick. I don’t even know what most of this stuff is supposed to be.”

“Wait, you’re planning to go out? On a Halloween party? Who are you and what did you do to my brother?!”

“It’s not funny, Gabriel…” Castiel grumbled. “Will you help me or not?”

Gabriel chuckled and Cas could hear him slamming a door. “Alright, I’ll be there in a few.” Then he hung up.

Heaving another sigh, Cas looked around the store again. There were full-body costumes of weird turtles, something that looked like soldiers all in white with strange face masks, pirate costumes and many more but he didn’t like any of them and felt ridiculous just thinking about walking around in them.

He pretended to look through the rows of costumes, impatiently waiting for Gabriel to show up. He’d never been on a party before and didn’t really like dressing up either but he was determined to go to that party. Partly because his friends Meg and Charlie had convinced him but mostly because he knew Dean Winchester would be there.

Since junior year Cas had had a crush on the pretty, popular guy in his grade and constantly watched him at school – not in a creepy way of course. Okay, maybe a little bit. When they’d been paired up as lab partners two weeks ago and Dean had talked to him for the very first time Castiel had blushed furiously and not been able to utter a single coherent sentence. But today he was determined to talk to him at the party. Or at least watch him again. Who was he kidding, he’d never muster up the courage to just go and talk to him.

A hand slapping on his shoulder brought Castiel back to reality. “Hey, bro.” Gabriel grinned at him. “So, tell me, which miracle had to happen to get you looking for a costume for a party?”

“None… Meg and Charlie just wanted me to come and didn’t stop bugging until I said yes,” he muttered. “I just have no idea what to dress up as. I don’t even know what half of this stuff is.”

“Okay, let’s have a look.” Grabbing Cas’s wrist Gabriel pulled him through the aisles.

“What about this?” He stopped and picked up a golden, glittery halo. “You could go as sexy angel. Just this, a pair of black wings and tight black jeans.” He grinned at his little brother who glared at him and crossed his arms.

“Very funny. Gabriel, I don’t want to look like a male hooker. I called because I wanted you to help me find a good costume.”

“Alright, alright.” Gabriel put the halo back on the shelf with a smirk and took a few more steps before stopping again. “Uh, cute little bumblebee?” He pointed at a fat bee costume that looked more like a yellow and black striped sumo ringer.

“You know what, never mind. I’ll find something myself,” Cas grumbled and headed into the opposite direction.

“Aw, c’mon Cassie, don’t be like this. We’ll find something,” Gabriel said cheerily and followed his brother, eyeing the dozens of costumes. He was still wondering why Cas would ever go to a party and a Halloween party of all things but figured he’d find out sooner or later.

“You could go as Edgar Allan Poe,” Gabriel suggested and nodded at a plastic raven. “Pirate? Dracula? Devil? Priest? Sexy priest?” He ignored Castiel’s scowl and continued making suggestions and showing him costumes. “Cop? Soldi… Wait, I know. This. This is perfect.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, expecting another completely stupid outfit, but when Gabriel presented him a dark blue air force uniform with a hat and a light blue dress shirt he tilted his head and eyed it. “You really think this is it?”

“Try it on. I guarantee you it’s perfect. The girls are gonna love you, women go for guys in uniform. And it accentuates your eyes.” Gabriel handed him the outfit with a smirk. “Maybe I should come too, see how it’s going with the ladies, help a little.”

“Oh no. No. You’re not coming. Forget it.” The thought of Gabriel showing up at the party, teasing him, trying to hook up with as many girls as possible and maybe even seeing him talking to – or probably rather just watching – Dean made him panic even more. Before Gabriel could say anything else Cas turned around and headed for the changing room.

He regretted having called his brother but as it turned out Gabriel’s costume idea wasn’t that bad. In fact Cas was quite surprised when he looked at himself in the mirror. The dark blue uniform fit well and he looked actually looked pretty good. It emphasised the colour of his eyes and his muscular body. Cas was glad he’d started working out a few months ago, he was pretty satisfied with the way he looked now and sure that he wouldn’t find a better costume.

“You gonna come outta there, princess?” His brother’s voice sounded impatient. “C’mon, show me.”

After another look in the mirror Cas stepped out of the changing room.

“Not bad, really,” Gabriel said and nodded approvingly.

***

“Damn, Clarence, looking good.” Meg grinned at him when she opened the door and looked him up and down. “Come on in, we still need a little time.” She stepped aside and closed the door before leading the way up the stairs and to her room where Charlie was still struggling with her hair.

“Meg, a little help? Those stupid bobby pins just have a mind of their own.” She huffed in frustration and held out her hand for Meg to take the bobby pins then smiled at Castiel. “Hi Cas. Nice outfit. Suits you.”

“Thank you.” Watching his friends Cas tried to figure out who Charlie was dressing up as but eventually gave up. Meg hadn’t even changed yet, just put on some black eyeshadow and blood red lipstick. “Um, Charlie, who are you?”

Charlie rolled her eyes and got up to look at herself in the mirror. “Princess Leia from Star Wars. You really still don’t know shit about pop culture, do you? Sure, the hair colour isn’t correct yet but that’s next.” She reached for a spray can and sprayed brown dye on her hair.

“Since you’re finally done now I’m gonna change,“ Meg said, grabbed a black corsage and disappeared in the bathroom.

“Sooo, tonight…” Charlie started and grinned at Castiel. “You gonna talk to him?”

Burying his hands in the pockets of his costume Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. Probably not. I wouldn’t even know what I should say.”

“Oh come on, you’ve had a crush on him for over three years now! You only started talking to him because he’s your lab partner. This way nothing’s ever gonna happen. And you’re seriously looking gorgeous today.”

Cas smiled uncertainly. “For all I know he isn’t even into guys,” he mumbled.

“Only one way to find out,” Meg chimed in as she walked back into the room and turned her back to them so Charlie could lace the corsage. “Charlie’s right, you need to talk to him tonight. You look hot in that uniform.” She winked at him.

“I don’t know, maybe…”

“Done,” Charlie announced and helped Meg into a pair of rumpled black wings. “Are we ready to go?”

“No, wait. I need my horns.”

“Your what? What’re you even dressing up as?” Cas asked with a puzzled expression, looking his two friends up and down.

“I’m the devil,” Meg said with a smirk and put on some red devil horns. “Now we’re ready to go. Let’s get into the pimpmobile.”

“It’s not a pimpmobile,” Castiel grumbled and followed the chuckling girls downstairs.

“Well it definitely looks like one.”

***

Cursing under his breath Cas supported himself against the wall. Meg and Charlie were nowhere in sight and he felt dizzy since they had convinced him to have a shot with them – and then another and one more. He barely drank and had immediately felt the alcohol’s effect. And now his friends had just left him all alone in the middle of the party with a “There’s someone we have to talk to”. Perfect.

He staggered towards the front door, hoping the cold air would help clear his mind. It took him forever to get through the crowds of loud, drunk teenagers and outside on the porch. At least the porch swing was empty so he took a seat and looked up into the clear night sky.

The fresh air didn’t really help much, he still felt tipsy and soon he was getting cold. Deciding to go back inside and look for his friends he got up. He just wanted to go home, he didn’t like being amongst so many people and he hated the loud music and the drunken idiots constantly bumping into him.

Castiel walked up the stairs to look for Meg and Charlie on the first floor. He’d just reached the landing when somebody ran into him and nearly sent him toppling down the stairs. Strong hands caught him in the last moment and hauled him forward, causing him to stumble into the guy.

“Damn, ‘m sorry, didn’t mean to knock you down,” the guy slurred and held on to Cas. “You okay?”

Cas was still wobbly on his legs as he looked up and his eyes met familiar green ones behind a black face mask. Crap. Nodding slowly he managed to choke out a “Yes…”

Dean Winchester had just nearly knocked him down a flight of stairs and now he was clinging to him. He could feel his heart pound in his chest and feverishly tried to think of something to say or do.

Finally Dean realised his was still gripping Castiel’s uniform and let go of him. “Sorry. And, uh, hi.” A lopsided grin appeared on his face. “Didn’t expect to see ya here.”

“Um, yeah, I’m here with some friends.” Cas looked around awkwardly, hoping he’d see Charlie or Meg somewhere.

“Huh. Y’know what, why don’t you come with me? I’ll get you a drink. As apology.”

Cas was sure Dean had already drunk a lot but his lab partner was still able to somewhat talk normally as he pulled him down the stairs and started babble stuff Cas didn’t understand. He followed Dean to the kitchen and took the proffered cup.

“What’s that?” he called over the music and eyed the brown liquid.

“No idea.” Dean grinned at him, glanced around before he quickly pocketed a bottle of something Cas couldn’t make out and grabbed Castiel’s sleeve to pull him back into the hallway. After a moment of hesitation Dean dragged Cas down the hallway, through a door and into the backyard. He nearly stumbled and gripped Cas’s shoulder to support himself with a chuckle.

“C’mon, this way,” he slurred conspiratorially and staggered over the grass towards a dark corner in the back of the garden. Cas followed him, glad that the music was nothing more than a dull thumping noise now and he could breathe fresh air again. 

It was a dark night with a small first quarter moon and Cas could barely see Dean who had sat down on a bench and set the bottle on the ground. Dean tapped on the space next to him and Cas sat down nervously, his cup still in hand.

“So, what brings you here? Never seen you at a party before,” Dean stated and chugged whatever was in his cup.

Castiel shrugged and stared back towards the house. “Don’t really know.” He couldn’t exactly tell Dean he was the reason why he came in the first place. “So, you’re, uh… Batman?” he asked, not sure if that really was the right superhero.

“Yup, I’m Batman.” With a grin Dean opened the bottle and poured some liquid in his cup then looked at Cas’s. “C’mon, drink it. It’s just whiskey.”

Carefully Cas nipped at it and suppressed a cough as the whiskey burned in his throat.

“You gotta drink it in one go.” Dean took a long drink from his own cup then eyed Cas openly. “So, air force…”

“Yeah, my brother said it looked good and girls like guys in uniform,” Castiel said before he could stop himself. He quickly chugged his whiskey praying Dean didn’t see him blush.

Dean laughed when Cas started coughing again. “Guess your brother’s right ‘bout that, guys in uniform are hot.”

Cas stared at him, not knowing what to think about Dean’s statement.

“Here.” Dean refilled Cas’s cup and then his own and Castiel quickly drank half of it so he didn’t have to say anything.

The whiskey burned down his throat and left a warm feeling in his stomach. Cas knew he was getting really drunk now and should stop but he didn’t want to, not with Dean sitting less than a foot next to him. He lay his head back and stared up at the stars.

They sat in silence for a while, watching the stars and drinking whiskey. Suddenly Dean turned his head to look at Cas, his gaze slightly unfocused.

“Wanna play truth or dare?” he asked with a smirk.

Without really thinking about it Cas nodded. The alcohol had made him less shy and right then he would’ve done pretty much anything Dean suggested.

“Alright, you start.”

“Um, truth…?” Cas said uncertainly. It probably was the lesser evil.

Dean emptied his cup and set the bottle on the grass clumsily. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

Castiel chuckled at the thought and shook his head, regretting it in the next moment as the world began spinning. “No. Tru… Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Dean pulled the mask off his head.

Thinking about it for a few seconds, Cas eventually asked, “How old were you when you had your first kiss?”

“16,” Dean answered immediately.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why? What’s so surprising about that?”

“Uh, nothing, I just… dunno, just thought, y’know…” He shrugged helplessly. Seeing Dean flirt with girls pretty much every day since junior year Cas had assumed he’d have more experience. Not that he knew about Dean’s experience, but… he really shouldn’t go there. “So, uh, dare,” he said to change the topic.

“Okay…” A devilish grin appeared on Dean’s face. “I dare you to kiss me.”

Castiel stared at him in disbelief. He must have misheard Dean’s words. Or it was a joke. A cruel joke. Dean knew how he felt about him. And he’d decided to make fun of him. He’d probably bumped into him on purpose and his friends were watching them right now, laughing about him. He looked around but couldn’t see anyone in the dark.

Suddenly he felt Dean’s fingers on his chin and Dean turned his head so Cas had to look up at him. Cas was frozen in place, unable to do anything but stare into Dean’s eyes. His heart was racing and he just wanted to leave, go home and never go back to school and have to face Dean but when Dean’s lips softly brushed over his everything else, the whole world around them seemed to vanish. There was nothing but Dean’s lips on his own, Dean’s breath ghosting over his face, Dean’s fingers on his skin and Dean’s body slowly moving closer.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel’s eyes slipped closed as he kissed Dean back and he ignored the voice in the back of his mind screaming at him that this was all just part of a fucked up bet or something similarly cruel. He was kissing Dean Winchester. And it was a million times better than he’d imagined so many times before.

He felt Dean’s hand trace down the side of his neck and to his chest to grip the lapel of his uniform jacket and pull him closer. A soft moan escaped his lips when Dean deepened the kiss and slid his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. Dean tasted like whiskey and chocolate and Cas loved it.

When Dean broke the kiss with a quiet chuckle Cas was immediately brought back down to earth and his eyes snapped open. He stared at Dean with wide eyes while a dozen different feelings welled up in him but instead of yelling at Dean, punching him, running away or asking him what was going on he just sat there motionlessly.

“I’ve never done this before… y’know, like, with a guy.” Dean was laughing now and gasped for breath. “You shoulda seen your face,” he snickered.

Without a word Cas got up abruptly, ignoring the nauseous feeling this caused and the tears stinging in his eyes and turned to run – or rather stumble – back to the house. He’d only gotten a few feet when Dean grabbed his arm to stop him. “Wait.”

Cas tried to break away from him but Dean didn’t let go and instead pushed Castiel against the trunk of a large tree and pinned him against it with his body.

“Hey, wait,” Dean said as he stared down at Cas who tried to push him away unsuccessfully.

Cas bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing and looked away.

“I’m sorry, this is just so…” Trailing off Dean continued to look at Cas. “I, uh… I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just kinda surreal I guess.” He ran a hand over the back of his neck awkwardly, appearing flustered and embarrassed.

“Just leave me alone,” Castiel whispered, still not looking up at him.

“Hey, Cas, I’m really sorry. I thought you wouldn’t mind,” Dean mumbled insecurely.

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat but his voice still sounded tearful. “Yeah well I do. Now let me go and leave me alone.”

Hesitantly Dean took a step back, he seemed completely sober now. “Sorry,” he murmured again.

Cas didn’t reply, he just turned and headed back into the house as fast as he could. He looked for Charlie and Meg but still couldn’t find them anywhere. With every passing second he felt even more horrible and was sure everyone was staring at him, sure that Dean had told everyone he was gay and had a thing for him.

When he still hadn’t found his friends after more than ten minutes he stumbled out the front door. He knew he couldn’t drive anymore, he was way too drunk, and walking home would take more than an hour. He staggered a few yards down the road and sat down on the kerbstone to call his brother to pick him up, hoping Gabriel wasn’t drunk too. The phone rang for a while but no one answered.

“Fuck… Fuck!” He pulled his knees to his body, wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned his forehead on his knees. Going to this party had been a terrible idea. He didn’t know what to do, dozens of thoughts were swirling through his head and he couldn’t think clearly.

He was starting to freeze when someone sat down next to him. “What happened, Clarence? We’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

Castiel didn’t move or speak, he didn’t even want to think about what Dean had done to him.

“Hey, Cas, it’s gonna be okay,” Meg murmured soothingly, wrapped an arm around his back and leaned against him.

“He’s an asshole,” Cas eventually whispered and sniffed.

“Who? And what did they do to you?” Meg’s voice was still soft even though Cas could feel her body tense up and knew she was pissed.

After a few moments of silence Cas glanced at Meg before hiding his face in the crook of her neck. “Dean. He’s an asshole. He made fun of me.”

“What did he do?” she asked again and started stroking his back.

Cas shook his head, he didn’t want to tell her.

“Okay, whatever it was, I’m gonna kick his ass.”

At that thought Cas had to smile, the image of tiny Meg kicking Dean’s ass seemed hilarious in his drunken state.

“Alright, I know you’re smiling but I’m dead serious. No one hurts my unicorn. Especially not some douchebag who thinks he can do whatever he wants.”

“I’m not a unicorn,” he grumbled and finally looked at her.

She smiled at him. “Yes you are. Want me to kick his ass or get you home first?”

“Home. I’ll deal with it somehow,” Castiel muttered with a shrug and carefully got up, then took off his jacket and handed it to Meg. “You have to be freezing.”

“Aw, you’re an angel, Clarence.” She took off her wings and slipped into the jacket. “Charlie already called Ash, he’s gonna pick us up. You can get your car tomorrow.”

***

It was Thursday and Cas dreaded going to chemistry. He’d been hanging around with Meg and Charlie who he’d eventually told what had happened but at some point he just had to go to class since he was already late. He entered the room quietly, immediately spotting Dean at their usual table. Without a word he walked over to him and sat down.

Feeling Dean’s eyes on him Cas unpacked his backpack and stared at the blackboard.

“Hey,” Dean whispered.

Castiel ignored him. Sitting right next to Dean and being reminded of the humiliation and pain was terrible. He tried to concentrate on the lesson but since they had to conduct experiments together it was hard to avoid talking to Dean. And apparently Dean desperately wanted to talk to him. Probably to fuck with him even more.

However, Cas managed to ignore him for the most part and didn’t bandy more words than necessary. As soon as the bell rang Castiel got up and hurried out of the room and towards the school’s parking lot to get to his car.

“Hey, Cas, wait up!” Dean called and followed him quickly.

Cas cursed quietly and kept on walking, he’d already managed to avoid Dean the past few days but the guy seemed determined to talk to him.

“Dammit, man, wait!” Dean caught up with him but Cas didn’t stop. “Hey, please, I need to talk to you.”

“Why?” Castiel asked through gritted teeth.

“Because… c’mon, stop and listen to me for a second, okay?” Now Dean sounded pissed too.

Whirling around to face Dean Cas glared up at him. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Yeah, well, great. We gotta do this somehow.”

Cas didn’t understand. “What the hell are you talking about?!”

“The project for chemistry? We’re supposed to meet and write the report together.”

The report. Right. Their teacher had mentioned something but Cas hadn’t really listened.

“So, when and where? Your house or mine?”

Cas just stared at him and shrugged, trying not to glance at Dean’s lips or think about how he smelled. Maybe Dean had been so drunk he didn’t even remember. And in his defence none of his friends had joked or laughed about Cas for all he knew. “Saturday, I don’t care where.”

“Kay. I’ll come over to your house if you don’t mind,” Dean mumbled and turned to leave as soon as he saw Cas’s nod. 

Great. Two terrible weekends in a row and still more than half of the school year ahead of him. But at least Dean hadn’t said a single word about the party and their kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

“Uh, hi,” Dean said when Cas opened the door to let him in on Saturday.

“Hi.” Cas let Dean enter and closed the door behind him. He just wanted to get this over with and spend as little time with Dean as necessary.

The good thing was his parents weren’t home – nothing unusual there – and Gabriel was gone too meaning his brother wouldn’t bother them or embarrass him.

When Dean had taken his jacket and shoes off Castiel led him to his bedroom and sat down on the chair in front of his desk.

Dean looked around for a few moments before sitting down on the bed and setting his bag on the ground to pull out his chemistry notes. “Um, I guess we should get started then…” he murmured after a few moments of awkward silence.

Cas nodded, clicked his mouse and pulled the keyboard closer. “What should I write?”

Skimming through his notes Dean was quiet for a minute or two then he got up and walked over the desk. “Here. We need to write about this and maybe include some graphics.” He placed his notes on the desk and leaned closer to show Cas what he meant.

Castiel hated himself for noticing Dean’s smell and how good he looked in his plain black t-shirt and tried to pay attention to what Dean said but listening to his voice didn’t make it any better. He got up abruptly and took a couple of steps back. “You should write it. You’re better at chemistry anyway.”

Dean looked at him with confusion and something else Cas couldn’t pinpoint. He didn’t move and just stared into Castiel’s eyes until Cas looked away in discomfort.

Heaving a quiet sigh Dean eventually sat down at the desk, looked from the computer to his notes and back and started typing. Occasionally he glanced at Cas to check with him if everything was correct and if he approved of the graphics Dean wanted to use.

Forty minutes later the report was done and Dean got up and walked to the door. Cas followed him by courtesy, glad that he’d finally be alone again. Dean put on his shoes and slid into his jacket. Just when Cas thought Dean would reach for the door handle and leave he turned around to face him.

“I’m really sorry, Castiel,” he said quietly, probably waiting for any kind of reaction but Cas didn’t say anything.

“I shouldn’t have done that. I didn’t mean to offend you or hurt you or piss you off or whatever I did. I was drunk – and I know that’s no excuse – but you looked hot and in that moment I thought it was a good idea.”

Cas glared at him, mad about Dean still trying to play this stupid little game. “Cut the crap and let’s just forget about this.”

“Alright, listen, I’m trying to apologise and you’ve been avoiding me all week. Let me make it up to you somehow. Please.”

“No. Just… stop talking about it and never mention it again. Ever.”

“Alright, but please… Don’t tell anyone, okay?” Dean bit his lip.

“What?” Now Cas wasn’t following anymore.

“I really don’t need some assholes to know about this. Not ‘cause of me but because I don’t want anyone to give my little brother a hard time because of me. There are a couple of huge assholes at school.” He shrugged and stared at the ground.

Tilting his head slightly Cas asked, “Know about what exactly?”

“About me being bi and kissing you, what else?!”

“Wait, you’re what?” If that was true Dean might have kissed him because he wanted to. If it was true Dean had just told him he thought Cas was hot. And if it was true Cas had been a huge jerk to him in the past few days.

“Bi. As in being into girls and guys, y’know,” Dean explained as if he was talking to a child. “And I thought you might like me too so I… but apparently I was wrong and I’m sorry.”

“Really? You’re not fucking with me or anything?” Castiel asked quietly.

“Um, what? No.”

“You… you said you thought I might like you too. So you, uh, you like me?”

Dean huffed in frustration and crossed his arms. “Haven’t exactly gotten the chance to get to know you better and frankly you’ve been damn weird to say the least. So let’s just forget about it.”

“No... no.” Cas slowly shook his head. “Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’m so stupid. I just thought because you started laughing… I thought it was a bet or something.”

“You thought I was messing with you?” Dean stared at him.

“Well, yeah. I guess.”

“I wasn’t. I’m not a douchebag, man. I started laughing ‘cause I couldn’t believe I was really doing that and that I actually had the guts to do it. And everything seemed kinda hilarious at that moment.” He shrugged lightly. “Guess I fucked everything up. Sorry ‘bout that.”

Cas scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “So, um, just to be clear… You kissed me because you wanted to?”

“Do you have to keep on about that?”

“I’m just asking ‘cause…”

“Because what? ‘cause it’s hilarious that I’m into guys?” Dean’s jaw clenched.

“No, ‘cause that would be great,” Cas mumbled quietly. He took a deep breath and managed to work up the nerve to say, “I think I have to apologise too. I thought you were messing with me and wanted to make fun of me. For liking you.”

When Cas looked into Dean’s eyes he saw a soft smile. “So I was right,” Dean stated.

“About me liking you?”

“Yup.” The smile became a lopsided grin and Dean ran his hand through his hair.

Castiel blushed lightly. “Yeah, I guess.”

“God, I hope that kiss wasn’t terrible. I mean I was seriously drunk so I don’t really remember if I sucked. Would you, uh, let me try that again? I’m not a bad kisser, I swear,” Dean blurted out and took two steps forwards so he stood right in front of Cas. “May I?”

As Castiel looked up at Dean he somehow knew Dean was being sincere. The tiny voice in his head nagging him and whispering it was all a joke finally shut up. He nervously licked his lips and nodded. 

His breath hitched when Dean cupped his face with his hands and leaned down to kiss him gently. The kiss they shared was just as sweet as the one at the party but chaste and innocent and Dean pulled back after a few seconds.

“I wanna show you I mean it. Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?”

“No, I don’t, why?” Cas squinted at him in confusion.

“Good. Come have dinner with me.”

“But tomorrow’s Halloween. Don’t you want to go to a party or something?” He still couldn’t quite believe it. Dean Winchester liked him and he had just asked him out.

“Fuck Halloween, I want to get to know you better,” Dean told him. “Let’s say I pick you up at 7.30?”

“Uh, okay… Sure.” A shy smile lit Cas’s face.

Smiling back at him Dean nodded. “Cool, it’s a date then. Actually, now that I’m thinking about it, you still got that air force costume, don’t you?”

“Yes, why are you asking?”

“Well, it’s Halloween and we should dress up. Plus you look pretty hot in uniform.” Dean smirked when he saw Castiel blush again. “And don’t worry, I’ll dress up too. See you tomorrow.” He leaned down and briefly kissed Cas’s cheek before disappearing through the front door.

Cas watched him leave in his car and still stood in the door when Dean was long gone, softly touching his cheek were Dean had kissed him. A smile spread over his face and he leaned against the door frame, looking down the street and smelling the scent of autumn. Halloween wasn’t that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, finished this one in time c: Still a little bit early but who cares. Happy Halloween guys! :)


End file.
